Young Love
by Thefuriousguy
Summary: On a normal busy day of Noodle serving, po comes across the Furious Five. What will happen?


**Hello guys. I'm back with another tipo oneshot. Please read and review. **

A ten year old Po ran around the shop, grabbing some ingredients for his father, who was making a batch of his famous Secret Ingredient Soup. Po was very excited. He had completed his action figure collection of the Furious Five and the two masters of the Jade Palace. He had even made an action figure of himself to add to the collection.

"Po," his goose dad called out to him.

"Yes, dad."

"Serve these Secret Ingredient Soups to the 7 people on table 4. If I'm not wrong, it looks like those five kids from the Jade Palace and their masters."

At this, Po's heart skipped a beat. He would get to meet his favourite kung fu kids and their masters.

"Hey dad, can I give Tigress something?"

"If you want, but why?" His father asked.

At this, Po blushed and said,"I think she is pretty," but then he sadly added, "She'll probably call me fat and ugly like the other kids."

His father comforted him with a hug. "You will never know if you don't tell her. I'm sure she will be touched."

This raised the panda's spirits and he set foot outside the kitchen with the 7 bowls on his arms and made his way over to the masters and their students.

"H-hello, my name is P-po. I'm a big fan of you g-guys and I brought your order," Po said as Shifu raised his eyebrows and Oogway merely smiled. Po set down the soup on the table and was going to give Tigress something but he became shy. He was then about to leave when Master Oogway called out to him, "Come and sit here young one. Tell us a bit about yourself."

Po was ecstatic that the master of the Jade Palace was inviting them to sit with them and he went to sit in a seat between Oogway and Tigress.

"It is an h-honor to meet you masters and Furious Five. As I said before, I am a big fan of you and I collect everything related to you guys. Let me show you something," Po said. He ran into his bedroom and got his figurines of them and came back down.

"I collect action figures of you guys."

"These are very nice Po. It's nice knowing we have fans," Mantis said as he observed the figuring of himself, which was as big as himself.

"Wow, my hands and legs move on this," Monkey exclaimed.

"Oh, this is so sweet," Viper commented.

Master Shifu was about to say something but Master Oogway held him back.

The five and the masters finished their soups and started conversing with Po.

"So, how exactly did you become our fan," Crane asked.

"Well, I thought you guys were cool when you were first introduced to the public last year."

They talked and joked the rest of the evening until it was time to leave.

"See ya later, buddy," the three boys told Po.

"See you later, Master Crane, Mantis, and Monkey. wait, you will be coming back, right?" Po questioned.

"Yes, they will. We will come here once every week from now on," Master Shifu said, earning and approving nod from Master Oogway.

"And you don't have to call us masters because of two reasons. First of all, we aren't masters yet. Second, we are your friends and are basically the same age," Tigress commented. For some reason, Po made her heart flutter like a butterfly.

"Bye, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, T-tigress, and Master Shifu and Oogway."

"_Why'd he stutter on my name," Tigress thought._

As they were leaving, Po remembered something and called out, "Tigress!"

Surprised, Tigress turned around and asked, "What?"

Po blushed and said, "I wanted to give you something."

Tigress came back and asked him, "And what could that be?"

Po took a tiger lily from behind his back and held it out to her. She gasped and said, "Thank you, but why?" Po inwardly gasped. Was she blushing?

"Well, I think you are pretty," he said while blushing even darker.

She stood shell-shocked for a second before saying,"Oh thank you Po. No one has ever called me that before."

"I can't believe no one would call you pretty. You are very pretty. I wanted to give you something else."

Suddenly, she did something that made Po the happiest child on earth. She kissed him on the cheek. He was so shocked he could have fainted right there.

"And what could that be?"

"Uh an a-action figure of m-me. To r-remind y-you of me," he managed to stutter out.

She giggled, "You think that I would forget you in a week especially after what you gave me? Well you are wrong. You are very sweet Po."

He gave her the action figure and she took it and said, "I will cherish this Po."

He blushed a deep crimson.

"Bye," he managed to say.

"Bye, see you next week," she said.

The two children did not know that a certain two masters had seen the scene unfold between them.

"I think those two have found love," Master Oogway stated.

"Yes, you could tell by the way she kissed him. That was also the first time I have heard her giggle," Shifu agreed.

"Ah, young love," Oogway stated.

They saw Mantis and Monkey laughing in front of them and Viper smacking them with her tail. Crane was just shaking his head. It seemed as though they had seen what had transpired between Po and Tigress.

"I have a feeling Tigress will be teased about this for quite some time," Shifu said. Oogway just chuckled.

They both watched as Tigress made her way towards her comrades and prepared for the worst.

"Look, it's the lover girl coming," Mantis chuckled, warranting a slap from the tail of a snake.

Tigress blushed and said, "I am not in love!"

"Face it Tigress. We saw you kiss him on the cheek," Monkey teased.

"Yes, sister. I'd have to agree with Mantis and Monkey," Viper said.

"Uh fine, you got me. But if you even think about mentioning this during training, I will wipe the hall with your hides," Tigress growled.

The rest of the five shrunk back in fear and nodded their heads.

Tigress giggled again, shocking the four children yet again.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some training to do," she said, but she was beaming on the inside.

**End**


End file.
